mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Mara Larnia-Lyvingstone
Mara Larnia-Lyvingstone is a Ravenclaw student at Howgarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. (('OOC Note: The following information may **NOT** be ''used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely.)) '''Biography Early Life Ben Lyvingstone was a halfblood wizard. He was born at Plymouth and he became a sibling at 13 years. His muggle mother was seriously ill and nobody could help her. His father couldn’t go over her death. Ben had blue eyes and blond hair. He was kind and dreamy. Maybe because of a lack of parents he was desperately searching for a true love. Adeline Witte was pureblood wizard. She was born near Barnstaple and had a older sister. She loved her family, but she always wanted something more - the fame and the admiration of others. She was a beautiful talented woman. However, she was a bit vain too. First time Ben Lyvingstone met Adeline Witte was at Hogsmeade village during winter holidays. He was in seventh year at Hogwarts and she was in fifth. As soon as he saw her, he was charmed by her. Unfortunately he left school soon and hadn’t seen her again for two years. It was at Madam Malkin's where they met again. He was walking down the Diagon Street when he saw her. She was buying a new school uniform. He decided to talk to her. Later they decided to live together and settled at a small house near London. He was a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron and she was a beautiful actress. Then the little girl called Mara Lyvingstone was born. First years were years of harmony. They were living in a modest way, but they were happy. Ben was at work almost all the time, but Sunday was always a family time. Adeline had a bit more of free time. So she was taking care of Mara for most of the time. When Mara was around three years old, she was starring at a disturbing fly and the fly suddenly turned into a beautiful butterfly. But the destiny had different plans. It was a day before Mara’s fifth birthdays when Adeline suddenly packed her things and went away with a handsome writer. Ben had never really got over this and began to drink and drink… One day the drinking caused his death. Little Mara had no parents suddenly. Fortunately Adeline had a sister called Miranda and she came to take care of the child. Miranda herself was married with Paul Larnia, who was from the Netherlands, and had two children with him. She took Mara to their house at Barnstaple where she was still living with her parents. Older child was a boy, called Evan, two years older than Mara. He had a sense for humor and very friendly, thought a bit mean. Younger child was a girl, called Larisa, three months younger than Mara. She was very kind and dreamy with her head in the clouds. Mara found her home there. Thought her past maybe wasn’t ideal, she spent a lot of time with her aunt’s family and she became a kind child too. Her aunt Miranda was a herbologist and her husband was a potioneer. Perhaps that’s why Mara likes the herbs so much. She is also creative and loves learning new things. So she was happy to get into Ravenclaw. Hogwarts Life First Year (2018-2019) The first year at Hogwarts Mara was quite busy learning the totally new stuff. Her favourite classes were Herbology, History of magic and Astronomy. The least favourite were Flying and Defense against the Dark Arts. Second Year (2019-2020) She got a little kitten before she went to the Hogwarts for her second year. She started to call him Stripe. She was quite frightened of the events which happened during her second year on Hogwarts - the dragon attack (Hawthorne) and so. She was glad when it got to normal. Because she is a shy, timid girl, she hasn't found any friends yet. She doesn't really mind it as she is a bookworm. However, there are times when she feels quite lonely. Maybe the third year will change something? Third Year (2020-2021) She met with a ghost named Mary. (needs editing) Fourth Year (2021-2022) (needs editing) Fifth Year (2022-2023) She got into the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team as a Beater. Sixth Year (2023-2024) (not started yet) Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Stripe - a cat, born 2019 Relationships Rumors Behind the scenes Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students